Yugioh GX: Time for the next GX
by Justrayawsome
Summary: 20 years after Jaden a new hero arise Justin Ray King of the Freshmen and he's in Ra yellow will he survive the three years. ( In the first year: Aka the destroyers arc. Need OC for the 10 destroyers. See chapter one for the Oc needed.
1. Entrance Exam

**Time for my next story my yugioh gx story this is not going to have synchron and xyz monster but I will use the other cards. So this is set twenty years after the regular crew and the main character will be my own Oc Justin Ray big surprise huh so my deck is made from a nature hero deck so it's dueling time.**

* * *

'Alright it was time for me to get to get to the entrance exam for duel academy.' I thought, but hey where are my manners I'm Justin Ray fifteen years old and skateboarding over to kibaland for the entrance exam for duel academy. I am wearing a yellow shirt, and black jacket and jeans. I looked forward and saw a blue-eyes theme amusement park up ahead kbibaland meaning I'm almost there. So I went saw the registration table I walk walk up there and a man in a black suit ask, "Name please?" I responded,"Justin Ray sir." He then look through some files and saw my name, "Ah here you go kid your number 108 and good luck." I took my number from him antunes ded inside but befor I went inside I turned around and said, "Thank you."

When I went inside is saw four arenas and around the walls were bleachers and half of it were all the freshmen obelisk blue that already enrolled and the other half were the students who already dueled and waiting to find out what dorm they are in or waiting to duel. So I sat down a little far away from the others so I can make sure no ones looking at my deck while I review it. "Alright monster reborn, sangan, magic cylinder, pot of greed ..." I kept on going in till I heard, "Number 108 please report to arena 2, number 108 please report to arena 2." So I got up and went under the stadium and saw the entrance for arena 2 and I went to it and it went up and I went to the surface. A when I went up I saw a duel proctor there with a duel disk on his arm.

"So you're Justin you have a good score on the written part, so here the deal you win you get into duel academy but you lose you wait till next year and try again." The proctor said. "Okay but their won't be next year because I'm winning this duel." I replied.

"Let's duel." The proctor said.

"it's dueling time." I yelled out.

**Me 8000/ proctor 8000**

(6) I started this duel off "I'll start things off by summoning elemental hero wildheart in attack mode."(5) I summon the native like hero with a sword. (1500/1600) "Now I'll set two cards face down and end my turn." I summon to face down holographic cards behind wildheart. (3)

(6)Then the proctor drew and started his turn, "I'll summon my goblin attack force in attack mode." As an army of green goblins wielding clubs. (2300/0) "Now I'll attack your wildheart with my goblins." The goblins then started charging at my hero at started beating him and he shattered. "Now due to his effect he get sent to defense mode." (5)

**Me 7200/ Proctor 8000**

"I'll think I'll end my turn." The proctor said. I smiled, "My turn draw (4), I'll summon my elemental hero stratos in attack mode."(3) My new hero appeared he has blue skin with blue and white armor and a hover craft attached to his back like wings. (1800/300) Most of the crowed were shocked, "What? Only one person has those cards it was created by a kid who won a industrial illusion contest. How do you have them?" I smirked, "How do you think, I was that kid. So on with the duel I get to add elemental hero woodsman to my hand due to stratos super power." I them added the card I said to my hand.(4) "I'll play polymerization which allows me to fuse stratos and woodsman," As I played the spell card as stratos and woodsman, a green skinned man with a wooded right arm and leg, jumped into a swirling portal creating a new hero. "So I can summon elemental hero Gaia in attack mode." (2200/2600) Out of the portal came a brown armored giant with red spheres all over his body. "Now Gaia attack his goblins with earth breaking punch." The giant hero punched the defense goblins and shattering them. "I'll end my turn there." (2)

"My turn draw, (6)I'll play premature burial so I pay 800 points to special summon my goblin attack force in attack mode." Then the goblins revived. (2300/0)

**Me 7200/ Proctor 7200**

"Then I sacrifice them so I can summon the cyber-tech alligator in attack mode."(5) As a green alligator with red armor and he is standing on his hind legs. (2500/1600) "Now my monster attack you hero." Then the alligator slashed at my monster shattering him Lowering my life points.

**Me 6900/ Proctor 7200 **

"I activate my face down change of hero- reflector ray," My face down revealed it self, "What does it do?" The proctor asked. "Glad you asked, when one of my fusion elemental hero is destroyed by battle I can activate this and when I do you loss that monster level times 300. So Gaia is level six so that mean you loss 1800 life points." After my explanation six fire balls appears in front of its card and fired them selfs at the proctor.

**Me 6900/ Proctor 5400**

"My turn draw, (3) I activate my face down card jar of greed." Then my last face down card reveled it self. "Now this allows me to draw one card."(4) "I now summon elemental hero bubbleman in attack mode." (3)Then the blue wearing hero appeared with his blaster attached to his right arm and a water tank on his back.(800/1200) "Now thanks to his superpower if he is the only one on my field I get two more cards."(5) I look at my two cards, "alright I play metamorphosis which allows me to change bubbleman to neo bubbleman." (4)(800/1200) Bubblemans blaster changed to a fish and he gains a cape."Now I play my next card which is bubble blaster which give my bubbleman 800 points."(3) (1600/1200) "I now attack cyber-tech alligator with neo bubbleman." My hero then blaster a giant bubble at the alligator and the alligator slashed at bubble man. The giant bubble hit and destroyed the cyber-tech alligator but the slash was blocked by my heroes weapon. "What? How did my monster get destroyed he was stronger the yours?" I then sweet drop and said, "after Jaden Yuki you'd think people would know the heroes special ability, well when he battles a monster at the end of the battle phase it is destroyed and my bubble blaster protected him. Now I'll set a card and end my turn."(2)

"That was a good idea but its my turn draw, (6) I'll play my axe raider in attack mode."(5) A armored man rose with a axe in his hand. Now I'll attack you hero." The axe raider then charged at my hero and slashed at him and shattering him."

**Me 6000/ Proctor 5400**

I the responded by activating hero signal. "Thanks to hero signal I get to summon a hero from my deck, like Elemental hero ocean to the field in attack mode." Then a fish man warrior appeared on the field with a spear in hand. (1500/1200) "Now it's my turn draw, (3) I activate Oceans superpower I get to add a hero from my grave to my hand like woodsman." I the. Added him to my hand (4) "I then play pot of greed to draw two cards."(5) I looked at my hand seeing I have all the cards to end this. "I now play polymerization so I can fuse woodsman and ocean together to make my number one card," as the two heroes jumped in the portal and out can a white armored alien like hero with to orbs on his shoulder and one red orb on his chest. "Elemental hero Terra Firma in attack mode." (2500/2000)(3) "I then play re-fusion which allows me to summon back a fusion monster for 800 life points."

**Me 5200/ Proctor 2400**

(2) Gaia then reappeared on the field (2200/2600), "but he won't stay long because I'm using terra Firma's superpower so I can sacrifice Gaia so he can gain his attack points." (2500-4700) "Now I set one face down."(1) "Now Terra Firma attack axe raider with terra firma meteor." Then Terra Firma jumps into the air and a meteor formed in his hands and launch it at his opponent shattering him.

"Then I play my face down which is de-fusion so I split Terra Firma to summon back Ocean and Woodsman." My two heroes reappeared (1500/1200)(1000/2000). "Now I'll finish this duel my two heroes attack him directly and finish this duel." My two heroes charged at him at ocean stabbed at him and woodsman punched him.

**Me 5900/ Proctor 0000: WINNER! Me**

The proctor then got up and walked over to me and shook my hand, "Congratulation you passed your exam your dorm will be mailed to you next week it will also have the date when the plane leaves for the academy."

I did it I'm going to duel academy. Duel academy you better be ready because its dueling time.

* * *

**So this is my first chapter so how was it if you send me an Oc I might use it but its not positive but I might use them so tell description, personality, dorm, deck, how they use, ace,**


	2. The Letter and The Sibling Duel

**Here is chapter two Justin gets his letter and gets to duel his sister how will it go and what does it matter why he duels his sister well to find out read The letter and sibling duel. **

* * *

It was a week after I won my entrance exam duel and so the letter should be here by now and I can hardly wait. I was in my room sitting in my bed and in my mind I was thinking what dorm I'm I gunna be in I'm I going to Slither red like Jaden Yuki, or obelisk blue like my big sister, or maybe I'll be in Ra yellow I mean I did do good on my test right?

While I was thinking I heard the front door open I got up excitedly to see if its my dad, but to my disappointment it was my sister I told you about earlier. Her name is Alyssa Ray she was two years older than me and this was her last year at duel academy. She looks like me but is shorter and is a girl and has longer hair. "Oh it's you." I said disappointedly, I then started to go back to my room. "Fine I guess you don't want this letter then." She said but in a second the letter left her hands and into mines. I opened it excitedly and read the letter out loud.

Dear Justin Ray,

We are happy to inform you that you are here by accepted into Duel Academy. Due to your high scores on you test portion and you passing the dueling portion you will be in Ra Yellow. The plane leaves in two days and you will pick up your jacket and duel disk there. Also in this envelope we gave you a badge with you color on it so the people who gives type our items will know what color to give you. We hope to see you at duel academy soon.

Chancellor Sheppard.

"Alright I'm in Ra yellow funny I was wearing yellow on both days of the test." I said. "Good job baby brother you actually did it I. So proud of you, my baby brother all grown up no.' As she was hugging me to death."Hey sis stop trying to kill me please." She then lets go."Now little big sister you promised me a duel if I got in." She looked puzzled,"I did when?" I replied,"The day of my duel exam."

_[flashback]_

_"Hey Justin," Alyssa said. "What do you want sis.?" I asked. "If you get in after you get the letter I'll duel you."_

_[flashback end]_

"Oh yeah I did alright get you deck and meet me in the backyard." She said. I then grabbed my duel disk and deck and ran outside. I then saw here with her obelisk blue duel disk on her arm. "you ready bro." She asked,"Ready." We then plugged our decks in it's place and said,"lets duel/ it's dueling time."

**Me 8000/ Alyssa 8000**

"Ladies first, (6) I'll start with Famailiar-Possesed - Eria in attack mode," Then appeared a blue haired girl holding a staff and wearing a tan color cloak.(1850/1500)(5) "Then I'll set a card and end my turn." (4)

"my turn draw, (6) I'll started with summoning elemental hero clayman and setting a card face down and I'll end with that." Then the clay covered hero rose in defense mode(800/2000)(4).

My sister then asked, "That's all oh well my turn, (5) I play cost down," the spell card appeared on the field. "Now I send one card from my hand to the grave so all my monsters in my hand level lowers down by two."(3) She then discarded a card from her hand. "So now that this card is level five I sacrifice Eria so I can summon Kazejin in attack mode." Then her monster disappeared and was replaced with I green torso with arms and had a golden Kanji of wind on it. (2400/2200)(2) 'Oh man she has one of her best on her field.' I thought. "I'm not done yet I play monster reborn so now I can call from my grave Suijin which I discarded from my hand thanks to cost down." Then rose a pair of legs with a head and has a dark blue kanji of water. (2500/2400)(1) "Now I'll attack clayman with Kazejin," Then the green thing blew wind at my hero destroying him. "Now I attack directly with Suijin." The pants the spat water at me making me loss a bunch of my life points.

**Me 5500/ Alyssa 8000**

"I think I end there your move." She said ending her turn.

"Here I go draw, (5) I set one card face down and set one monster in defense mode."(3) Then the two cards appeared on the field. "Now I'll end with that." I said.

"It's my turn draw, (2) I'll attack your face down with Kazejin." When she did I smiled. When the blast of wind hit the face down the face down monster was filled over. When it flipped over I saw my monster rise it was a squishy pink gum ball thing, its name is marshmallon.(300/500) "Thank you sis you attacked my little friend marshmallon thank to his little effect when you attack him face down you loss 1000 life points and he can't be destroyed by battle." just then the wind from Kazejin was reflected at my sister.

**Me 5500/ Alyssa 7000**

"That was smart little brother so I'll set two cards face down and end there."(1) I then drew my next card (4). "I'll now summon elemental hero ocean in defense mode," (3) Just then my blue skinned hero appeared in a kneeling position covering him self. (1500/1200) "Now I use his superpower so now I add clayman to my hand." Then the clay warrior was added to my hand.(4) "Now I play my number one spell polymerization to fuse clayman and elemental hero burstinatrix to form elemental hero..." Then the clayed armor hero and the red body suit wearing heroine appeared and jumped into a portal and then appeared a clay armored women with a gun for a left hand and shield on the right.(1) "Elemental hero rampart blaster "(2000/2500) "Now I use her superpower I half her attack," (2000-1000/2500),"to deal you 1000 life points."

**Me 5500/ Alyssa 6000**

"I now end my turn." I said finishing my turn. (1000-2000/2500)

She drew and smiled(2). "I summon sangan in attack mode." She said summoning a furry ball of fur. (1000/600)(1) "I now play my face down," then a face down appeared revealing, "Pot of greed, so now I draw two extra cards, (3) "Now i activate double summon so now I can get a extra normal summon but first I play soul exchange, so now I can sacrifice your marshmallon and my sangan to summon..." Her monster and my monster were shattered to pieces and disappeared and the revealed. "Sanga of the thunder in attack mode."(0) Then a giant upper torso appeared with the Kanji of thunder on him (2600/2200) "I now play sangans special effect so now I can add kuriboh to my hand." Then she added the said card to her hand (1). "Now since I can't attack due to soul exchange I end my turn."

"My turn draw (2), I now activate ramparts power again so I half her attack to deal you that damage." (2000-1000/2500)

**Me 5500/ Alyssa 5000**

(1000-2000/2500) "I'll end there." I said. "My turn draw (2), now I attack Your rampart blaster with Sanga of the thunder." The mighty monster then blaster my heroine with a blast of thunder shattering her. "Now I'll attack ocean with Kazejin." Just then a mighty wind blew ocean away destroying him. "Now I attack with Suijin to hit you directly." Then the blast of water hit me.

**Me 3000/ Alyssa 5000**

"I now play my face down." I said revealing my face down. "Its called nutrient Z, so when I loss 2000 damage or more I can gain 4000 life points back so thank you." I said as my points went up.

**Me 7000/ Alyssa 5000**

"Alrght My turn draw (3), now I play warrior returning alive thanks to this spell I can add a warrior monster to my hand like elemental hero ocean," Then out of my grave came my wanted card, (3) "Now I summon elemental hero woodsman in attack mode." Then my wood human hybrid hero appeared ready to attack (2)(1000/2000). "Now his superpower activates I can add a polymerization from my grave to my hand," The said card was added to my hand(3),"Now I'll play it to fuse ocean from my hand and woodsman on the field to summon elemental hero terra Firma in attack mode." Just like that my two hero merged together to form my favorite monster. (2500/2000)(0) "Now I play call of the haunted to bring beak Ocean." Then the fish man hero reappeared.(1500/1200) "Now I activate Terra Firmas superpower to sacrifice Ocean to give him the attack." (2500-4000/2000) "Now attack Sanga of the Thunder with Terra Firma meteor." I told my monster to attack, and he then made a meteor in his hands and crushed the guardian to millions of pieces.

**Me 7000/ Alyssa 3600**

I then finished my turn. My sister them drew, "It's time to end this Justin, first I card of sanctity so now we draw till we have six cards in our hands." (6)(6) "Now play lightning vortex to destroy all you monsters in the field for just one card to the grave." She discarded one card and then a lightning bolt destroyed my ace.(4)"Now I play premature burial to being back Sanga of the thunder now I sacrifice all three of my monster so I can summon."(2) Them out of the grave a giant came out of it it had Suijin for the legs, Kazejin for the torso, and Sanga of the Thunder as the arms and head the Gate Guardian. (3750/ 3400)

**Me 7000/ Alyssa 2800**

"Now I play Megamorph which I equip to Gate Guardian and since my points are lower then yours his points are doubled."(7600/3400)(1) The giant then grew as his points doubled. "Now Gate Guardian finish this duel Guardian Armageddon." The giant blasted all three elements at me finishing me of.

**Me 0000/ Alyssa 2800: WINNER! Alyssa**

Our duel disk deactivated as I fell to my knees with a long face. My sister saw this and walked up to me, "Hey don't look so low don't forget I'm in a señor and in Obelisk Blue the highest dorm in Duel Academy." I the brightened up.

"Your right and in a couple days we're in to duel academy."

* * *

**Sorry guys that this is slow but I have school and stuff so yeah next chapter a chapter shows up and you will see the light till next time.**


End file.
